Miss Jackson
by DezinWonderland
Summary: I got a request for the song Miss Jackson by Panic at the Disco! This is the request plus some added chapters I decided to write! Enjoy :3
1. Chapter 1

Garnet gave a sigh and rubbed at her eyes. She groaned and looked at her alarm clock, checking for the time. 2:35 stared at her in flashing green. She sat up and looked at the woman sitting at the foot of her bed.

"Do you 'ave any idea what time it is?" She mumbled, hand pushing her hair away from her eyes.

"I… I have to leave… This was a mistake…" The woman stood and grabbed her shoes, making for the door. Garnet jumped out of bed and grabbed her hand, stopping her from fleeing.

"Pearl, please… Why do you 'ave to leave?"

"Because, Garnet! I'm your TEACHER! Do you have any idea how much trouble we could get in if we-" she broke off into sobs, collapsing against Garnet's chest.

"Pearl… I'm 24. You're only 29. It's completely legal," She tugged her gently towards the bed, sitting down and pulling her onto her lap. As she cried she looked her over, knowing exactly what she'd done to her. Dark blue blotches marred her neck and shoulders, small bite marks spread here and there. Garnet was quite proud of her handy work.

"I know, but still! I'm your teacher and we can't change that and I just- I love you Garnet!" The confession caught her off guard and she froze, stiffening noticeably. This only caused Pearl to cry harder, sobbing uncontrollably. "A-and I probably just ruined everything! You probably d-don't even feel the same about me, who could!? I'm boring, and I don't-" Garnet stopped her rambling with a kiss, cupping her cheeks and kissing her with desperation. When they broke apart, Pearl's eyes met hers and she smiled, completely entranced by the baby blues.

"I love you too, Pearl." She pressed another kiss against her lips, resting their foreheads together.

"I… I-I still really need to leave… If anyone sees me, we'll- And I need a change of clothes or people will know I've been…" Garnet nodded and set her back on the floor, grabbing her hand and leading her to the front door. Pearl stood in the open door, clothes half on, shoes untied, and bag hanging half on half off her shoulder. She fiddled her fingers for a moment before looking up at Garnet through her lashes.

"Thank you. For everything… The sex was…" Her mouth broke out into a sideways grin and Garnet chuckled, leaning down to give her a kiss.

"I know. We should do it again sometime. Maybe we could go for longer next time too." Pearl's eyes widened and she blushed dark red.

"I don't think I could survive…" Her voice was barely a whisper and Garnet laughed.

"Only kidding! We'll work our way up to it," she gave her another kiss and walked with her to her car. "I guess I'll see you in class later today, Miss White." She winked and opened the car door for her, closing it after her. Pearl shook her head and waved, starting her car and driving away. Garnet watched until she turned the corner and spun in place, walking back into her house. She fist pumped and grinned goofily, making a high pitched whooping sound. "Oh, God, I'm in love with that woman!" She sighed and headed back to bed, heart filling with warmth at the thought of seeing her again. She climbed into bed and sighed happily, pressing her nose against her pillow. It smelled like her. She hoped it would stay that way.


	2. Chapter 2

Garnet groaned and rolled over onto her stomach, reaching for her alarm clock and slamming the snooze button. 6:00 a.m. She groaned again and rolled out of bed, stretching and stripping off her boxers and bra. She took a quick shower and wandered to her kitchen, grabbing a glass of milk. She knocked it back and walked back to her laundry room, dropping her towel and pulling on a fresh pair of boxers. She slipped a sports bra on and grabbed her favorite t-shirt and a pair of shorts, putting them on as she walked back to her room. She grabbed her student I.D. and her bookbag before leaving her house, locking the front door behind her. She took a deep breath and headed off, walking in the direction of Beach City University. It was only a five minute walk and she arrived at the History Hall in no time, walking in early and taking her normal seat. She set out her notebook, pencil, and tape recorder before relaxing back in her seat. Students trickled in minute by minute, her friend Amethyst among them.

"Hey G! How's it hanging?" Her friend plopped beside her and slapped her on the shoulder. Garnet grunted and winced, Amethyst's mouth spreading into a grin. "Ohhh I see. Did someone get some last night!?" She laughed loudly and punched her in the arm playfully. "Nice! Who was it, was she hott?!" Garnet gave her the look, the one that meant 'shut up or I'll punch you' and Amethyst laughed. "She was! Ohhhhh go G! Get it!" Garnet huffed and fought the smile spreading across her face. "So who was she? Did she have any tattoos? Was she freaky?" Garnet shoved her away and leaned forward in her chair.

"It's not really any of your business, Amethyst. But, if you must know, she was… Pretty good if 'm gonna be honest…" Amethyst whooped and poked at her, wiggling her eyebrows. Garnet checked the time on her watch. 7:13. Pearl was late. She was never late. "'As anyone seen Miss White today? She's never late. She's usually here right on time." Amethyst shrugged and adjusted her hat to cover her eyes, leaning back in her chair.

"Who cares? Hey, if she doesn't show up by half an hour, we can all leave! How cool would that be!?" Garnet hmmphed and crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair and beginning to tap her foot anxiously. The doors to Pearl's office swung open and she walked out, practically skipping to her podium.

"Good morning everyone!" Pearl's attire was drastically different than what she normally wore. Her frumpy sweater had been replaced by a light colored blouse, her regular dress pants replaced by a knee length black pencil skirt. Her neck and shoulders were exposed, yet not a single mark was visible on her skin. Garnet wondered why she couldn't see them, knew exactly where she'd put them. Her cheeks heated up as her memories of the night before flooded back to her. The feel of her soft skin, the way she moaned and called out for her… She felt lust pooling in her stomach at just the thought of her. Amethyst leaned forward in her chair, pushing her cap back, her eyes widening. She whistled low and grinned at Garnet.

"Looks like someone finally got in Miss Priss' pants!" She whispered it, Garnet stiffening at her words.

"Enough Amethyst." It was hissed through clenched teeth, the skin of Garnet's knuckles lightening significantly as her grip on her arms tightened.

"Sorry for arriving late I-" Pearl cleared her throat, her cheeks turning a light pink. "I had a very crazy night. I'm afraid I woke up late! But, I'm here now, so for the next 40 minutes we will be discussing the ancient civilizations of Ethiopia!" Garnet started her recorder and spaced out, letting her mind wander as Pearl began her speech. She only came out of her fantasies when Amethyst tapped her on the shoulder, the class obviously having been dismissed. Garnet stopped her recorder and collected her things, slinging her bag over her shoulder and climbing the steps to leave. Amethyst walked beside her silently (for once) as they joined a throng of their classmates.

"Man, did you see the way the royal bore looked today? Dressed like that I'd totally nail her!" Garnet's eyes snapped over to a guy beside her, laughing with his friends. She clenched her teeth and stopped in place, anger boiling over.

"Yo, G. You okay?"

"Yeah. I forgot something in the history hall, I'll meet up with you in a bit." Garnet turned on her heels and stomped back to the lecture hall, closing and locking the doors behind her. She flicked the main lights off and threw her bookbag to the side, speeding down the stairs and bee-lining for her office. She barged in, startling Pearl, and slammed the door shut behind her, locking it.

"Wha- Garnet! What are you doing here!?" Pearl stood and walked around her desk. Garnet grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her into a rough kiss, Pearl giving a cry in surprise. Garnet broke the kiss and pulled her back, sitting down on the chair and pulling her onto her lap. "Wh-what are you doing?" Pearl bit her lip and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Why are you dressed like this." It was more of a demand than a question.

"I-I don't know… I figured it was time to put the spinster clothes away and try something new… I thought you'd like it…" Pearl looked down at her lap, her fingers twirling strands of Garnet's hair.

"You look nice, beautiful even, but I don't like the way the others looked at you." She growled and slipped a hand into Pearl's hair, tugging her head to the side. "And your neck! You must have healed over only a couple 'ours, how is hat even possible?"

"M-makeup. Foundation… I have to keep a professional appearance…" Garnet released her grip and grabbed the fabric at her hips, rubbing the fabric of her shirt between her fingers.

"'M sorry… 'm over reacting, but I- Um, I overheard one of the guys sayin' he wanted t' have sex with you and I…" She sighed and pulled Pearl into a hug, nuzzling her neck. "'M sorry… I get jealous and 'm stupid…" Pearl chuckled and grabbed her hair, tugging it and pressing her neck closer to Garnet's mouth.

"Ah, I forgive you… Just… Could you… Um…" Garnet pulled away from her and Pearl cleared her throat. Her face was bright red and her breathing was heavier than normal. Garnet slipped her fingers underneath her shirt and caressed her sides.

"Are you… Turned on right now?" Pearl huffed and gave her hair a tug.

"Well, can you blame me? I mean… We're alone, locked in my office. I'm sitting on your lap for Christ's sake! My skirt is riding up, I'm exposing more skin than I ever have, save last night. I'm just… Ugh just stop asking me questions!" Pearl groaned and pulled her forward into a kiss. Garnet pushed her blouse up and over her head, and tossed it to the side, laughing.

"We're about to have sex in your office," Garnet pushed her skirt up her legs and above her waist, running her fingers over the fabric of Pearl's underwear.

"Yeah yeah, less talk more- ohh," Pearl's eyes closed and she moaned loudly as Garnet's lips pressed against her neck. "That's… Not enough. You know what I like, could you please…"

"I can't do that when you're covered in all this damn makeup." Pearl huffed and climbed off her lap. She walked to her desk and bent over it, riffling through her purse. Garnet stood quickly and stripped off her pants and shirt, stepping behind her to grab her hips and grind against her ass.

"Oh God, could you just give me five seconds to clean the makeup off my neck?" Pearl groaned and huffed as she pulled out a small package of makeup remover. With a shaky hand she rubbed the towelettes against her neck and shoulders, pale giving way to red, blue, and purple. It took three tries before all the makeup was gone and Garnet hooked her fingers through the waist band of her underwear, tugging them down to her ankles. She kneeled behind her and spread her legs, pushing her forward against the desk to expose her sex.

"Ohoh, you're so very turned on right now, aren't you?" Garnet whistled and rubbed a finger against her soaking wet slit, pulling it back along with a trail of Pearl's natural lubricant. Pearl moaned and dug her nails into the desk, huffing as Garnet slid a finger inside of her.

"Don't tease me, please. You can do anything you want to me tonight, but please not right no- unnf…" Garnet slipped in another finger and rubbed her just where she liked it and Pearl let out a low purr, practically melting into her desk. "Oh God… Garnet, please…" The fingers disappeared and a body pressed against hers. Hands grabbed her hips and flipped her over, sliding between her legs and leaning over her. Garnet wasted no time, biting down on her shoulder and simultaneously shoving two fingers knuckle feel inside of her, curling them up to press against right where it counts. Pearl cried out and dug her nails into the skin of her shoulders, dragging them down her back, leaving deep scrapes. Garnet huffed and pushed her fingers in further, pressing her thumb up against Pearl's clit. "Oh God! Unng Fuck me… I think I'm gonna die…"

"Oh, you bette' not. 'M not done with you yet…" Garnet kissed across her shoulder and up her neck, peppering kisses around her jaw and cheeks. She leaned forward, their chests pressing together, and pressed her lips against her ear. "Come on Pearl… You know you want to. I can feel your body tensing up, I know you're close…" She pressed her thumb down harder, feeling Pearl's thighs beginning to shake.

"I- Ugh hnnnng… Yes, just right…!" Pearl's back arched as her orgasm hit, her nails digging into Garnet's shoulders. Garnet kissed her and used her free hand to pull her head into a deeper kiss, Pearl's fingers wrapping around her hair as tugged on it and slipped her tongue into her mouth. Pearl gave a sigh as her body relaxed and she lay against the desk, chest heaving, pupils the size of saucers.

"Feel better, Professor Sexy?" Garnet chuckled as Pearl nodded, pulling her down for a quick kiss.

"Oh God yes… I'm in love with you…" Pearl cupped her cheeks and grinned, Garnet standing up and pulling Pearl with her.

"I love you too," Garnet gave her a kiss and turned around to grab her clothes. "You may need these." Garnet stretched her panties, holding them up to tease her with them. Pearl pushed her skirt back down and smoothed it out, bending over to grab her shirt.

"You can keep them.." Pearl shot a seductive glance over her shoulder, buttoning her shirt up and sitting down at her desk. She grabbed a bottle of makeup out of her bag and began applying it to her neck. Garnet raised her eyebrows and nodded. She slipped on her shirt and shorts, sticking the panties into her back pocket.

"I'll give them back tonight," Garnet winked and walked to the door, stopping and turning around to walk over to Pearl and kiss her. "You'll come tonight?" Pearl giggled and nodded, shooing her away.

"Yes! Now please, go! I can't have you missing classes and flunking out of college because of me!" Garnet held up her hands and unlocked the door, opening it and leaning against the door frame. She mouthed a quick 'I Love You' and left the main platform, taking the stairs two at a time. She turned the lights back on, grabbed her bag, and unlocked the doors, looking around before sneaking out and checking her watch. If she ran she'd be able to make it to her meet up with Amethyst and the others. She took off at a jog towards the quad, letting a grin spread across her face. Tonight was going to be the best night of her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Garnet had been right. People were noticing her change in mood and appearance more than Pearl realized they would. She caught more than one male student staring at her ass, and even a couple female students. She's walk down the halls to get a cup of tea, or to grab something she'd printed, and everywhere she went there were stares. And whispers. Of course, she ignored them. She didn't care. She could still feel Garnet's fingers on her, in her, caressing her skin. Her lips pressed hard, teeth grazing her skin in a way that made her shiver and burn in shame. She'd barely gotten through all her lectures she was so distracted. She'd sit at her desk between classes, her legs crossed. The first time, she realized the lack of panties made for good friction. She had to fight the urge to rub her legs together, trying to keep at least a professional appearance. When she was finally allowed to leave, she rushed out of her office, bag slung over her shoulder. Her hands shook with excitement, and it took her several tries to key the key in the lock. As soon as she got it in and turned it, a pair of hands grabbed her waist, and she jumped. She assumed it was Garnet, and felt her cheeks heating up.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting tonight…" She was tugged back against a chest and she immediately knew something was wrong. They were too short, the chest was too flat, and… Her eyes widened. Something poking against her back told her this was DEFINITELY NOT Garnet. She pulled away from the arms and spun around, back pressing against her office door. It was one of her male students. She didn't know his name, but she knew he was in the same class as Garnet.

"Why wait until tonight? Let's go back to my place. I'd like to show you a few moves," he barked a laugh and moved to step forward, but Pearl stopped him with a hand against his chest.

"No. Get away from me." He looked surprised for a moment, and then he looked very very angry.

"You can't tell me no! You're a slut, everyone knows it! Just look at you! Yesterday, I wouldn't have even looked at you. You should feel lucky I want to fuck you!" Pearl was annoyed. He was ruining her perfect day.

"Well, I don't, so leave me be. Get away from me, or I will hurt you." This made him laugh again and he pushed forward, forcing her arms back.

"Oh, really? What are you gonna do?" Pearl smirked and kicked him right where it counted. He squeaked, and as he bent over Pearl grabbed the back of his head and shoved his face down as she lifted her knee up. She heard a crack and he fell to the floor with a whimper, his nose spewing blood.

"THAT'S what I'm going to do. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a date to prepare for." Then she left him without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and giggled when a pair of lips pressed against her neck.

"I really loved your lecture today. Ancient Cultures of Ethiopia. Totally sexy," Garnet slid a hand up Pearl's shirt, fingers working on undoing her pants. Pearl scoffed and swatted her hands away, pushing her back.

"Garnet, stop! I'm trying to cook here, and it's very difficult when you're doing that!" Garnet pressed her forward and turned the stove off, Pearl huffing and crossing her arms.

"You can make dinner some othe' time. I see somethin' else I'd like t' eat." Pearl turned around and glared at her, her face and neck turning dark red.

"You're so vulgar!" Garnet laughed and grabbed her hips, grinding against her.

"Come on… Please?" She stuck out her lip and gave Pearl her best puppy dog eyes. Ugh. Every time. Pearl sighed and wrapped her arms around her neck, fingers playing with a stray curl.

"Fine. But no more marks this time. I'm running out of makeup…" Garnet nodded and grabbed her hand, tugging her up to the bedroom. She pushed Pearl onto the bed and grabbed the front of her pants, undoing them and tugging them down her legs. Pearl giggled as Garnet grabbed her thighs, pressed a kiss against her stomach, and trailed her lips down to the insides of her thighs. She bit down and sucked on her skin, Pearl squealing and papping her head. "Garnet!"

"Wha'? No one but me's gonna see 't, calm down!" She gave Pearl her winning smile and she huffed, laying back against the bed. Her feet tapped against her back and pulled her closer to her underwear.

"Fine. But stop teasing! You promised me," Pearl gave her her own pouting face, and Garnet chuckled, grabbing her underwear and tugging it down.

"You're so cute when you're needy." She tossed the underwear behind her and pressed a kiss right against her center. Pearl gasped and released a breathy moan, her fingers grabbing Garnet's hair.

"O-oh… Huhhn, that's n-nice…." Garnet licked up her slit and pressed her tongue against her clit, Pearl's back arching. "Nnnnng…!" Garnet's tongue rubbed her repeatedly, her hands gripping Pearl's hips to keep them from bucking. "G-Garnet! Unn- oh fuck!"

"Just wait," Garnet moved one of her hands between her legs and slipped a finger between her lips, curling it up to press against her g-spot. Pearl's grip tightened and a deep moan slipped from her lips, her body stiffening.

"Oh, good God. I love you, oh SHIT, I love you!" Garnet chuckled and sucked her clit in her mouth, rubbing it gently between her teeth. Pearl squeaked and groaned, breathing turning erratic, her abdominal muscles tightening. Garnet felt her inner walls squeeze her finger, knew she was close enough to taste it. Garnet flicked her tongue against her clit and slipped in a second finger, spreading her open for third. Pearl's orgasm hit and she screamed her name, nails digging into Garnet's scalp.

"Such a good girl," Garnet mumbled it against her, stimulating her until she was sure her orgasm was over. She slipped her fingers out and licked them clean, Pearl releasing her grip as Garnet leaned back and say on her knees. "Mmm.. I absolutely love the way you taste." When her fingers were clean she wiped her apt on her jeans, leaning over Pearl to kiss her.

"You're… Very good with your hands!" Pearl gave her a crooked grin and Garnet chuckled, kissing her on her cheek.

"Thank you. Now uh…. Do you think you could finish supper? You're sweet, but I'm still hungry…" Pearl huffed and sat up, flicking her on the nose.

"And that's why I wanted to finish earlier!" Garnet laughed and walked over to her closet, tossing Pearl a pair of her boxers. Pearl slipped them on and gave her a kiss before heading back downstairs. Garnet followed after her, hugging her around the waist until she finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl leaned back as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a body pressed against her from behind. She hummed happily as Garnet leaned down and gave her a kiss behind her ear, giggling when her hands brushed against her ticklish spots.

"Garnet, please! I can't cook with you tickling me, I'll burn myself." Garnet groaned and kissed her cheek, then walked away to grab a cup and fill it with milk.

"I can't help myself. You look so cute in my shirt, it's so big on you," she took a long drink then set her cup down and leaned back against the counter. "'Ow much longe'? 'M hungry beyond belief."

"That's because someone decided to spend all of last night having sex!" Pearl shot her a wink over her shoulder, which made her chuckle.

"'T's not my fault you taste so good…" Garnet's hands returned to Pearl's waist, sliding down slowly towards her thighs.

"Garnet! No! Bad! I am finishing this and we are going to eat it and then you can fuck me all you want! But right now, food comes first." Garnet groaned and was about to make a complaint when the door bell rang. Pearl spun around to stare at her, her eyes wide and panicked. The front door opened and Garnet pushed Pearl down to hide behind the counter.

"Yo, G! You're home right? Your door was unlocked so I just came in!" Amethyst laughed as she sauntered into the kitchen, nodding at Garnet and sitting across from her. "You cook? Huh. Didn't know that." Garnet reached over and turned the stove off.

"Amethyst, we've been over this several times. You cannot just waltz in here whenever you please. You have to knock, and then wait for me to answer the door like a normal person." Garnet was beyond pissed. Pearl was huddled underneath the counter top on the verge of a mental breakdown, her eyes watering, a hand over her mouth to keep from making noise.

"Whoa, I'm sorry, okay? I just figured, we're tight. Friends don't ask to come in, they just do, ya know?" Garnet pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Yes, unless previously asked!"

"I'm sorry G! I promise to wait next time, God. Why are you so anal about me knocking all of a sudden!?" Garnet groaned and grab the edge of the counter with both hands.

"Amethyst, I've always wanted you to wait. Always! I've asked you at least fifty times!"

"I SAID I'M SORRY!" Garnet stared at her, not used to her yelling. "You've been really distant lately! You bailed on me a lot okay. I just wanted to visit. And it's not fair that your mad!" She slammed her hands down on the counter and the spices on it fell over, sprinkling off and onto the floor. Garnet stared at the spill, stared at the pair of blue eyes filled with tears and panic. "I'm sorry, G. I'll clean it up, okay?"

"No! I mean. No, I'll get it. Why don't you just go home. I'll call you later."

"What? Why!?"

"Because I-"

"ACHU!" Amethyst's eyes went wide and Garnet mumbled a curse under her breath.

"Who the hell is that!?" Amethyst stood from her spot to look, but Garnet blocked her from entering the kitchen.

"You need to leave." Amethyst stared at her for a moment before turning and walking towards the door.

"She must be a really good fuck. You usually go through girls like laundry. Maybe this one lets you do things the others didn't, is that it?"

"Amethyst. That's enough." Garnet's tone was icy. Even Pearl felt the sting.

"Fine. But once your done with this one, why don't you call me. Maybe we can hang out then." Amethyst slammed the door behind her. Garnet didn't turn around until she heard the slam of a pan against the sink. Pearl stood hunched over the counter, face in her hands.

"Pearl…" Garnet walked up behind her and set a hand down on her shoulder.

"Do not touch me!" Pearl backed away from her, hands raised to put space between them.

"Pearl… Please…"

"No. I'm done. I never realized I was just another-" Pearl choked back tears, her voice cracking. "I refuse to be just another one of your play things. I'm done." She turned around and ran from the room. Garnet heard her up in her bedroom- their bedroom- before she returned fully dressed, bag in hand. "I hope you have a good spring break. I will see you when classes resume." Pearl rushed towards the door, Garnet following after her.

"Pearl please! Don't leave, please!" Pearl slammed the door open and ran down the stairs towards her car. Garnet stood on her porch and watched her go. "Fuck!" She growled and kicked a potted plant over, lifting her hands to grab her hair. She had to fix it. She had to have her back. She just didn't know how.


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl walked towards her classroom with fire in her eyes and murder on her mind. People jumped out of her way and stared at her, and whispers followed her down the hallways. She didn't care. She was a professor of History and she didn't need them to like her in order to do her job.

"Miss White! Miss White wait!" She groaned internally as Garnet ran towards her, stopping in front of her. Pearl rolled her eyes and looked up at her, scowling.

"Do you mind? I have a class to teach." Garnet flinched at her cold voice but kept her stance.

"I would like to talk to you in private. What you heard the other day was a lie," Garnet hissed the word under her breath, leaning slightly forward and looking around for eavesdroppers.

"I don't care." Pearl puffed up in anger, her face turning red. "I don't want to hear your excuses. Get out of my way, now." Garnet gave her a desperate look before nodding and stepping to the side. Pearl walked past her and into her classroom, leaving Garnet to kick the wall.

"Well look who it is! Miss Bore!" She heard Amethyst before she saw her, and it made her want to punch something. Or someone. She turned to look at her as she walked up to her, grinning from ear to ear. "What's up G?!"

"I need to talk to you. Alone. Now." Garnet walked off towards an empty classroom and she followed, rolling her eyes.

"What? Your little girlfriend d finally break up with you?" Amethyst laughed and sat on one of the chairs, propping her feet up on the desk. Garnet slammed the door shut and kicked a desk over, grabbing her hair. Amethyst hopped up from her seat, eyes wide. "Um… G? You okay…?"

"No Amethyst. I'm very not okay." Garnet leaned her head against the wall. "She was perfect and I… I love her so much…"

"Apparently not. I never even got to meet her." Amethyst slumped back down in the chair, her arms crossed.

"You never met her because she was our teacher." Garnet looked back at her straight faced.

"Wait. What?"

"I was… Seeing Miss White. Our History teacher. And now… Now she's broken it off and it hurts to even look at her because… Fuck Amethyst. I love her so much…" Garnet plopped into the seat beside her and rubbed her face, tears streaming down her face. "But I ruined it."

"G… I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay. You didn't know… I should have told you. She was just scared she's lose her job, so… Doesn't matter now though." Garnet stood and walked to the door. "I guess I'll see you later. Come by my house whenever, I don't care." She laughed. "You don't even have to knock. Just come on in." She walked out and left Amethyst by herself. She hated feeling things she didn't want to, but… She had to fix this. For Garnet.

–

"And that's your assignment for today, I'll see you all in two days, remember. No class tomorrow. Dismissed." Miss White turned to the board and began wiping the chalk away as the class left. Amethyst stood in place and waited until everyone was gone before walking to the front.

"Um… Miss White? Can I talk to you, like… Just us?" She sighed and turned around, face sunk and obviously exhausted.

"Please make it fast. I'd like to go home some time today." Amethyst nodded and rung her fingers together.

"I'd like to say that I'm really sorry…" She looked at her confused and Amethyst cleared her throat. "For all the stuff I said at Garnet's house." She watched the teacher's face turn red and she stuttered.

"What are you talking about!?" Amethyst sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Listen. Everything I said at Garnet's house was a lie. I was trying to make you break up with her and it worked but… She really loves you. She hasn't dated anyone in years. Please, don't blame her for my mistake. Just talk to her? Please?" Amethyst was practically begging her. She thought it over. If it was a lie… Garnet did love her. And that meant…

"I've made a terrible mistake. Thank you." She grabbed her purse and ran from the room. Amethyst sighed and sat down. She hoped this worked.

–

Garnet jumped slightly when the doorbell rang and someone banged on the door.

"Come in!" She grabbed a dish towel and dried her hands as the door swung open and slammed closed. "Amethyst, I told you, you don't have to knock anymore. Just come in!"

"It's not Amethyst." Garnet spun around and held her breath, trying not to break whatever spell she had to be under.

"P-Pearl?" She tossed her purse on the table and walked up to Garnet, grabbing her face and pulling her down to kiss her.

"I'm so sorry, Garnet. I shouldn't have believed her, I should have trusted you. Please forgive me…"

"Pearl, it's alright. I'm sorry you had to hear that. You're not just some tumble to me. You're much more than that… I love you…" Garnet picked her up and set her down on the counter, then pressed their foreheads together. "Of course I forgive you." Pearl grinned and kissed her again.

"Let me make it up to you? I need you Garnet."

"I missed hearing you say that," Garnet grinned and grabbed her shirt, tugging it up and over her head. She pressed their bodies together and leaned in close, their lips barely brushing. "Say it again." Pearl groaned and slipped her hands into her hair.

"I need you! I want you! Please, take me hard and make me yours again." Pearl pushed their lips together and ran her tongue over Garnet's lips.

"That's more like it. But, I just…" Garnet stepped back and bit her lip, intertwining her fingers with Pearl's. "I want to marry you Pearl. I didn't plan anything out, I don't have a ring, but we can get one I just want-" Pearl pushed her finger against her lips and laughed.

"You really talk to much. I would love to. Now please, come fuck me?" Garnet grinned and grabbed her hips, kissing her then moving down to her neck, kissing right in the spot Pearl loved.

"Gladly~" Garnet slipped a hand between her legs and cupped her. "Oh, I can feel how hot you are through your underwear…"

"Skirts are Gods gift to lesbians everywhere," Pearl's breath hitched and she gasped as Garnet slipped her panties to the side and slipped a finger into her waiting heat.

"Mmm or just me," Garnet bit down in her pulse point and chuckled when she moaned low and hard. "You really did miss this, didn't you?"

"No, unn…. I missed you! Hnnn…!" Pearl arched her back as Garnet slipped in another finger and curled it to press against her good spot. She set a slow pace fingering her and laughed against her skin.

"I missed you too, Pearl." She huffed and moaned, tugging hard at Garnet's hair to bring her closer.

"P-please… I'm r-really- Unnn, fuck…. I'm so close." Garnet nodded and sped up her pace, bringing her ever closer.

"I know Pearl, just come, please?"

"Hnnng fuck! I'm trying, ugh," Pearl grinned and laughed, gasping for breath as her abdominal muscles tightened. She moaned and whined, her hands dropping to Garnet's shoulder. She was so close she could feel it, she tightened around Garnet's fingers and she felt the waves of pleasure hitting her. She was so close, she was going to-

"Hey G! I have good- WHOA. OKAY." Amethyst froze in the doorway, her eyes wide and her face darkening. Garnet groaned and Pearl bit back a frustrated growl as her build up died and left her. So close.

"Thank you, Ame." Garnet pulled her fingers out and wiped them on her pants, kissing Pearl on the cheek. "We'll finish later. Or, you will~"

"Oh blegh. You're nasty. You know what, I think Imma go back to knocking cause this-" She waved her hands towards them. "Is not what I want to see everytime I come over." She laughed and turned around. "I'll come by later!" She waved over her shoulder and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

"Well. That was…"

"Disappointing." Pearl laughed and wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck. "Thank you for giving me another chance… I was terrible to you, and I'm… Extremely sorry."

"You're fine, baby. Really. Just, try not to believe everything you hear, okay?" Pearl nodded and leaned her head against her shoulder, snuggling into her body. "I love you Pearl."

"I love you too. Carry me upstairs?" Garnet chuckled and picked her up.

"Forever and always."


End file.
